<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The moon and Moon by Mikato_Dragos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041041">The moon and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikato_Dragos/pseuds/Mikato_Dragos'>Mikato_Dragos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MoonyVR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Showers, Tail Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikato_Dragos/pseuds/Mikato_Dragos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a journalist, visit the Czech Republic. As you leave the Jihlava film festival, you bump into a fox anthromorph.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mooncake &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The moon and Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By Magi "PTO" Democrati, Mikato Dragos, and Retujy Retujy (obvious pseuodonyms)</p><p>This story is based on twitch.tv/MoonyVR. Go check him out! (we weren't paid lol)</p><p>Mikato: Hello. You know me as LankIe on Discord.<br/>PTO: Me and Retujy are friends of him!<br/>Retujy: This is our second project, and first time writing a fiction story together. <br/>Mikato: PTO is underage, so I've hidden the smutty part from him.<br/>PTO: What's smut?<br/>Retujy: Ignore him, Magi. Dear reader, please enjoy the story.</p><p>Key:<br/>[y/n] - first name<br/>[l/n] - last name</p><p>All characters are 18 or above at the time of sexual interaction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halogen streetlights glare onto the dark streets, and your irregular shadow flitters in front of block after block. A chilly gust swirls into your face, and you close your eyes... a gulf of black immediately engulfs you, that great monstrosity, somnolence, but you grip your backpack's straps tightly, forcing open your eyelids.</p><p>The Jihlava Film Festival, though it was supposed to end at nine, ran overtime by four hours, because the commentators insisted that they analyse every frame of the film in pixelated detail. You were all too weary to complain at the end of it, and instead shuffled home.</p><p>A black and yellow taxi cruises past, and as you glance towards it, wondering if it would be too expensive to hire a taxi for the next five blocks, you notice a still-lit restau- no, a bar. A large white serif font proclaims that this is 'PTO's Brewery', and your dry lips purse together. You didn't have your flight until tomorrow afternoon, so one or two drinks wouldn't matter too much, right? Your feet step onto the tarmac, as you vaguely remember to look left and right - though only for a few snowflakes to drift past.</p><p>A piece of paper stuck on the door proudly shows it is open until one in the morning. Your icy fingers gently grasp the faux-wood handle, and the hinges squeak loudly enough that you ask yourself why a bell was installed.</p><p>The small rectangular room, thin enough to be called a hallway, is filled with a soft orange afterglow. A counter runs down your right, accompanied by a row of black-leather bar stools. It is mostly empty inside, except for a Negro barman, in a lightly ironed dress shirt, and a blonde adult, a fox anthromorph from the looks of him, his head tilted over his mug of beer.</p><p>You shrug off your backpack, dropping it onto the hardwood floor, as you sink into a center seat. Behind the barman is a long row of beers, and the edges of your field of vision blur badly.</p><p>'Asahi?' you ask, referring to a foreign beer.</p><p>The bartender nods, and moves to the end of the hall. The clinks of the bottommost row do not rouse the fox, and the bartender pulls out a slightly dusty glass bottle of Japan's best. It gives a slight hiss when the cap snaps off, and he pours it into a clear mug, not letting too much foam build up, before placing the golden liquid in front of you.</p><p>The sips taste like apple cider, and the energy in your body returns before you get halfway done. A dull thud contrasts the clink of your glass, which makes you peer towards it. The blondie has fallen asleep, his head on the table. His yellow hoodie contrasts with his black shirt, creasing onto his dark sweatpants.The barkeep nervously shuffles towards you, leaning into a gruff whisper, 'Your drink's on the house if you get that boy outta here.'</p><p>'...alright,' you answer, figuring you just need to wake him up.</p><p>You stand up, your legs a little sore, and stride towards the anthromorph, tapping him on the shouder. He doesn't stir, but merely turns his face to the side, revealing his peacefully sleeping face.</p><p>You tiptoe back to the bartender, informing him hushly, 'he doesn't look above eighteen.' The bartender is sweating now, and replies 'I'll pay for his drinks, and give you any drink you want, but it's closing time and I don't want to deal with a drunk.'</p><p>Your mind wonders why the bartender is such a featherweight, but your heart shrugs, because free beer.</p><p>You grab the fox-boy's shoulder this time, shaking him lightly.</p><p>'Excuse me, sir?'</p><p>'Ah… yea?' His voice lightly dances around the room, confirming your suspicions.</p><p>'It's closing time, so we need to leave.'</p><p>'...really?' His sleepy voice is that of a child's saying five more minutes.</p><p>'Yes.' This time the bartender speaks up, his affirmation grating tensely.</p><p>You mentally thank him for his input, and remark, 'Well, you heard the man. The drinks're on the house, so let's get going,' you state, pulling him up.</p><p>'Awright.' The boy dons his backpack, and his arm on you causes an awkward shuffle down the cramped hall. Along the way, you pick up your backpack and nod to the bartender, silently cleaning a glass. As you stumble into the frigid air, the door clicks shut, and you resist the urge to look back.</p><p>'Hey, can I ask ya somethin'?' the boy minces. He continues, 'can I stay at your place for a bit? Just oneee night.'</p><p>'No, you need to go back to your house,' you reply adamantly.</p><p>'I'm 17, and my parents are shit,' he asserts.</p><p>'I'm sorry, but no.'</p><p>'I'll report you for child grooming.'</p><p>'...'</p><p>'It's a deal, then, mister!'</p><p>You resist the urge to rip his arm off and run away, reminding yourself that you could grab an interview from him.</p><p>'So, what's your name?'</p><p>'It's Mooncake, butcha can call me Moony.'</p><p>'I'm [y/n] [l/n].'</p><p>'Nice to meetcha.'</p><p>'Why'd you run away?' you push.</p><p>'Aaah, I'll talk bout it in the morning,' he yawns.</p><p>Fuck. All that time spent in journalism school, and your interview tactics are rendered useless on one drunk boi. Oh well, at least you can press him tomorrow.</p><p>You are grateful when the Tokio Hotel sign materialises, and your legs are, too. The glass doors slide open, and you look away from the lobbyist, who cannot resist staring at two inebriates in the early morning. With any luck, per'll forget about you the next day. You jab the button, ushering Moon into the elevator; the thick metal doors block the staff's burning eyes.</p><p>Mozart's No. 3 plays softly in the background, and Moon gently sways, leaning on you. The lift doors reel open, and your footsteps are oddly loud in the 1am silence, even with a carpet.</p><p>Room 508's lock beeps brightly when you hold your wallet against it, and you lurch inside, unceremoniously dumping Moony on the bed. You thud your pack down, wash your hands, and pour some water into a cup.</p><p>For all his sleepiness, the boy is sitting upright, and though his hands tremble slightly, he manages to sip your offering.</p><p>'I'm gonna take a shower,' he declares.</p><p>'Aren't you sleepy? You might slip and fall.'</p><p>'So help me. The shower clears my thoughts.'</p><p>'You want me to help you take a shower?' you ask incredulously, his demand reminiscent of a first grader.</p><p>'Well, yea.'</p><p>'...' Drunk people can be so unreasonable.</p><p>'Now that you've brought me into your room, I can say you kidnapped me.'</p><p>Fuck you - is what you'd like to say, but you manage a 'fine.'</p><p>You plow down a cup of water for yourself. Perhaps the alcohol's acting up on you, too.</p><p>As the furry enters the bathroom, you strip your clothes off and follow him. The hot shower fills the room with steam, warming your frozen body. Then why, oh why, is the naked teenager sitting expectantly - every lecher's dream - so cold?</p><p>If you were a masochistic pedophile, perhaps you would enjoy it. But you aren't. So as you lather the grape shampoo, stroking his velvety ears that flap back and forth, and scrub his torso, your fingers running down his muscular contours, you imagine a senpai helping his younger brother wash up. His ears twitch when you dig into them, and the white froth builds over his head and shoulders; his skin is as smooth as Jamie Oliver's olive oil-coated pan. Then why are you restraining yourself, why does it feel so wrong?</p><p>'You okay?' He must have noticed your pause.</p><p>'Would you, erm, like to wash your lower body by yourself?'</p><p>'Why- ah.' The realisation penetrates his laziness to the forefront of his mind, and he turns away from you as he quickly scrubs his legs down. The soap drips onto the marble floor, its shapes like the layers of snow outside.</p><p>You grab a towel, and throw it over his head. He closes his eyes as you knead his hair, his fluffy ears constantly perking up, and you give him a headpat for good measure. It's almost cute. Almost. You remind yourself that the pat was for purely practical reasons. You don't know when exactly a wholesome brother becomes a pedophile, but you aren't willing to risk it.</p><p>Moony puts on his old clothes, and immediately rolls onto the mattress, sound asleep. You take a shower as well, letting the hot water consolidate your fatigue, before changing into your night clothes.</p><p>As you enter the bed, you pull up the heavy blankets around you two. His sleepy face is - how do the Japanese say it - kawaii, his eyes closed and his mouth open, revealing his small fangs. </p><p>You turn away, to the edge of the bed, and let the murkiness eclipse you.</p><p>As if instantly, the sunlight streams through the windows, and you groggily rub your eyes. What time is it? You turn your arm, and your trusty Casio says it's ten in the morning. Not much time to interview Moon, but you'll get on the plane.</p><p>The boy shifts in the bed, perhaps roused slightly by your movement, and he pushes himself into you. His hands grapple for a moment with your solid chest, and - since you're not a body pillow - he opens his eyes and blushes softly, the silence oddly tender.</p><p>'...hey, do ya know it's my birthday this morning?'</p><p>'No, how old are you?'</p><p>'I'm 18 now, yay!'</p><p>Eighteen… so the cute guy in front of you is legally fuckable?</p><p>'You pervert.' Moony's looking at you brashly, but how did- ah, your erection's pressing against him. He slaps your dick softly, but you've gotten off guard, and your sensitivity's high enough to make you gasp.</p><p>Moony smiles and pulls off the blanket, swishing his yellow tail. Your pants are pulled off, an d he twirls the cloudy fur around your dick loosely.</p><p>'I'm going to show you pleasure no human can give,' he breathes softly. His tail tightens up, embracing you, and it jerks up and down, every hair contributing to your pleasure.</p><p>'Moony, I'm already abo-' you make out, but your cry is cut short by his kiss. His lips entwine with yours, and the stimulation is too much - you shot out spurt after spirt as your dick is squeezed by his soft, relentless tail.</p><p>'That felt good, didn't it?' he asks brightly.</p><p>'Now, it's my turn,' you answer playfully, pulling off his clothes. You push his chest into the bed, and as your penis rubs against his ass, he looks at you nervously.</p><p>You thrust it in.</p><p>'Ah~' Moony exclaims.</p><p>You go in and out, pressing your body against the young adult, him moaning tenderly and blushing intensely, his mouth and pupils both wide. He calls your name over and over, as your fingers lace together.</p><p>Your hand snakes towards his rod, and you run up the shaft to the tip. He contracts, triggering you, and he clutches your hand tightly as you kiss him. His dick twitches in your hand as you see flashes of white.</p><p>You and Moon stay in this position for a long time, just riding out the dying waves of the lingering orgasm.</p><p>As you break away, he breaths heavily. </p><p>Eventually, he tells you, 'Thank you.'</p><p>'Eh?' you ask.</p><p>'Thank you for - for showing me sex. It felt so good that it reminded me of life.'</p><p>'I guess biology really knows its stuff, doesn't it?' you joke.</p><p>'I'll go back to my parents today, then. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you.'</p><p>'No, no, it's okay. What's your job plan?'</p><p>'I want to become a streamer, I guess, to share my fun with others.'</p><p>'That's a solid goal.'</p><p>'My username'll be MoonyVR, with a y!' he says cheerfully. </p><p>Focus, [y/n]. Remember that you have to ask him about life in the Czech Republic.</p><p>'So, why'd you run away?' you ask. </p><p>'It might sound stupid, but… my family are getting swindled.'</p><p>'...tell me more.'</p><p>'Um, so basically there's a group that says it supports furry rights, but it just takes money from my parents.'</p><p>'Can you send their information?'</p><p>'Ah, I have their business card.'</p><p>He rolls out of bed, and stretches, before unzipping his backpack. He spins the card to you.</p><p>'My job's journalism, so I'll get to the bottom of this,' you reassure him.</p><p>'I have to catch a flight,' you inform him regretfully, 'so I'll escort you downstairs.'</p><p>You get dressed, grab your luggage, and take the lift ride - an orchestral Undertale plays, complementing the bittersweetness.</p><p>As you make our way to the door, Moony grabs your arm.</p><p>'I haven't relied on someone that much before. I don't want to lose you. Promise me you'll check out my streams.'</p><p>'I promise.'</p><p>He smiles, gives you a kiss, and runs off.</p><p>When you get back to the office, you hand the card to your boss, and are rewarded with the unseen sight of him lifting his fat body out of the leather, and swaddling to the lift. A few weeks later, the bombshell frontpage long read about the scandal appears in the newspaper, and your boss promotes you, sending you on overseas journey after overseas journey. The first few trips, you ask yourself when you'll check out Moon's streams, but hey, he probably hasn't made his setup yet, and he's probably still grounded, right? One particularly swamped day in Japan, you forget about it.</p><p>A year later, you're back in the Czech republic, looking up at the evening sky. It's a full moon. You haven't properly enjoyed a full moon, or indeed any moon, in a long time.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>A moon.</p><p>Moony.</p><p>You dash back to your computer, and log in to Twitch. MoonyVR, a channel with a chibi motif, is live, and you click on it.</p><p>His voice breaks your dam of forgetfulness, and the warm memory of that one-night stand returns. He's dancing to Rasputin, and you smile, dropping him a message.</p><p>'Hey, Moony, it's [y/n]. Long time no see.'</p><p>You wait for a few minutes, and the song wraps up. He checks chat, scrolling through the messages and laughing at a few earlier ones, until he reaches yours.</p><p>He looks back at the camera, his voice brimming with happiness.</p><p>'Thank you, [y/n]. Welcome, and thank you for coming to my stream.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>